onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Consistency in Episode Special Names
So in a recent discussion the topic came up about how our titles for the recent Episode Specials are inconsistent. Older specials are named "Episode Special _", while recent ones are "Episode of Nami", etc. People have also suggested combining the styles and naming them things like "Episode Special 5: Episode of Nami", etc. I personally don't particularly care which style we choose, but I do think we need to be consistent. So post your thoughts on which format we should use, and we should be able to close this issue quickly. 22:17, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Discussion I agree that we need consistency, but naming them with the FULL titles seem like a bit too much. I think they should have "Special Episode" with an abbreviated title following. Special Episode 1 - Adventure in Ocean's Navel Special Episode 2 - Once Upon the Great Sea! Special Episode 3 - Protect! Special Episode 4 - The Detective Memoirs of Chief Straw Hat Luffy Special Episode 5 - Episode of Nami Special Episode 6 - Episode of Luffy Special Episode 7 - Episode of Merry Special Episode 8 - 3D2Y With this, we have the title of each episode (without being too busy) while also showing what special episode it specifically is. It works. 22:36, November 17, 2014 (UTC) If we're not doing the full titles then we should only do the short titles like Adventure in Ocean's Navel. Also Special Episode is bad grammar Nada. It would have to be Episode Special 1. SeaTerror (talk) 23:48, November 17, 2014 (UTC) The current system allows us to input a simple number for an episode (input "610" and you get "Episode 610"), so if we input "Special 1" we get "Episode Special 1". Changing that would change this versatile usage. 05:57, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I don't see why we should use the generic name "Special Episode" AND the actual title. It kinda make it pointless. Either use a generic title like we do for normal episodes or the actual title (full or abbreviated, that's another matter). I think generic title are better. I prefer them because they are unambiguous and easy to use, while the title introduces problems of translation and format. That's the reason why we do the same thing for normal episodes, although some people don't like that, but honestly I don't understand why since visually it's just a minor visual change because either way the article remain the same. I think due to the qref issue Yata raised, we should use the generic names. A number if the episode specials already use these titles. The newer episode species should maintain this. 13:05, November 21, 2014 (UTC) The main reason there's an inconsistency is because they aren't treated by official sources as being part of a particular numbered series in the way that the regular episodes or movies are. The DVD site has a Regular DVDs - Other TV Specials section that contains specials 1, 2 and 4 (I can't find 3 anywhere): *TV Special: Great Adventure in Ocean's Navel *TV Special 2: Two Great Adventures on Shell Monster Island and Fisherman's Island (I think that's what 貝獣島と漁師島の2つの大冒険篇 translates too.. I haven't seen the episodes but maybe the DVD's a compilation of 2 and 3? The title's different than either of the specials) *One Piece Historical Special: Boss Straw Hat Luffy's Detective Memoirs. Then on the main TV Special page, the three "Episode of" titles and 3D2Y are listed (without any other numbered designation). The DVD section of the One Piece official site also lists them separately in the same way, under "TV Original" and "Episode of Series". As far as qref is concerned, etc works for the 3 "Episode of" specials, so that's something to consider. Consistency is a good goal generally, but the situation is that the first four specials have your typical regular episode titles that aren't great in full (Great Shock! Adventure on the Island of Stuff!), while the four more recent ones are fine as "Episode of..." and "3D2Y". If official websites see fit to keep them separate for whatever reason, I don't have a problem with doing the same. 14:04, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Bump. Maybe change the to include special episodes with a new keyword. 18:52, December 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm leaning towards Zodiaque's idea of treating "Episode of.../3D2Y" differently from the normal specials. 20:54, December 9, 2014 (UTC) After not checking this out for a long time, I agree with Zodiaque now. Let's just leave them as-is unless anyone has something to add. This has been dead for some time. 21:55, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I am only posting now cause I didn't find this forum earlier, and I still think my opinion should be heard. And not to mention it would help stop people from repeatedly adding 3D2Y to the movies page and the music page. Anyway, this is what I originally suggested on the episode of nami talk page: Episode Special 1 Episode Special 2 Episode Special 3 Episode Special 4 Episode Special 5 - Episode of Nami Episode Special 6 - Episode of Luffy Episode Special 7 - Episode of Merry Episode Special 8 - 3D2Y It's too inconsistent and awkward when you number the first 4 and use names for the last 4. I believe that we should be consistent so either we number them all or don't number any of them at all. Now I understand that they are different, and they aren't officially numbered, but episode special 5, 6, 7 & 8 are used in templates when referring to them by number. Now, when I first posted this, I only intended for the last four specials 5-8 to include a formal name, because those were the ones with formal titles. Specials 1-4 have regular titles and aren't formal titles, so we don't include the title in the name of the page for those. But Specials 5-8 have formal titles so we include them. So basically what I'm saying is that they should all be numbered, and if they include a formal name then we add it, and if not we just leave it numbered. I know it's not 100% consistent, but can we at least be a little consistent.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 03:37, June 13, 2015 (UTC)